Desperate
by don't try to escape
Summary: Sasuke in depression. Naruto and Sasuke broke up. 'What's the reason, why we are in relationship' NaruSasu. NC21-PWP-Explicit Content but Implicit Description.


**Desperate**

a Naruto Fanfiction

by don't try to escape

 _"Why we are in relationship?"_

Naruto

© Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _NaruSasu, AU, YAOI, NC21, PWP (PornWithoutPlot), Explicit Content, Desperate!Sasuke, Lewd!Sasuke so maybe a bit ((big)) OOC._

 _If u don't like it, back button is always available._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke bingung dengan dirinya belakangan terakhir. Ada apa dan mengapa, ia terus mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Sedikit banyak ia tahu tentang dirinya sendiri; mengapa ia harus belajar lebih banyak dari orang lain, kenapa sifat apatisnya bisa terbentuk, mengapa Fugaku masih tetap tak bisa mengakuinya setelah sepeninggal Itachi dua tahun silam. Sasuke memahami semuanya, tapi tidak demikian dengan hal ini.

Denyutan sakit di kepalanya bukanlah hal biasa, layaknya yang terjadi saat ia belajar tiga malam suntuk atau karna telat mengisi perut. Bukan juga karena ia terbentur tembok tiga hari lalu, apapun itu. Rasanya per denyutan mengalirkan suatu yang tak biasa di sisi lain, seakan ia menahan sesuatu yang sudah lama tak dilakukan. Atau mungkin yang ingin dilakukan tapi tak bisa.

Cekat cekit nyeri, dari kepala menurun bertahap ke dada hingga perut ke bawah. Menghantarkan rasa tak nyaman yang membuat alisnya makin sering bertaut, dan sepulang sekolah harus mengompres dahinya. Selain sakit tak tertahankan, panasnya juga luar biasa. Cukup menganggu keseharian, sampai-sampai celananya jadi sempit dan ia harus mengancingkan jasnya setiap saat.

Tatkala pening harian jadi biasa, ia harusnya bisa lebih menerima. Tapi ini tidak, sekalipun dicoba. Sasuke berpikir barangkali ini hanya masalah terlalu menahan diri, namun sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Anehnya ia tak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya, atau mungkin ia tahu tapi mengabaikannya. Sampai kejadian tadi pagi menggetok kesadarannya.

Brak!

"Teme! Kau itu kenapa sih!" pemuda tan dengan surai pirang datang menggebrak mejanya. Kasar, tak sopan, tak tahu diri, tapi ia juga tak bisa memaklumi karna kadar sensitifitasnya.

"Pergi, Dobe."

Jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas dengan sentakan dingin es sedikit mengejutkan. Namun tak mematahkan luapan emosi pirang bodoh. Tak ada waktu menarik nafas teratur, telapak tangan menyatu dalam kepal erat. Gigi bergemeletuk menahan cawan emosi.

"Aku tahu aku memang brengsek, tapi apa ini caramu mengakhiri semuanya! Yang benar saja, kau bilang sibuk belajar tapi nilaimu anjlok semua!"

Terengah dengan wajah merah berpeluh, tak perlu Sasuke menengok untuk menegaskan bayangannya. Tak perlu juga mengindahkan nafasnya yang terengah kacau, setelah berlari mengejarnya yang masa bodo naik sepeda. Sasuke yakin benar, tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Ghh!"

Tangan tan besarnya menarik dasi biru garis hitamnya kasar, kuat sekali sentak hingga menatap wajahnya. Berhadapan tak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah atau apapun itu. Karna alisnya sudah mewakili rasa keberatan, dan denyutan ganjil yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

"TATAP AKU SASUKE! AKU SEDANG BICARA DENGANMU!"

Antara lelah dan jengah, iris hitam sekelam malam menerjang biru langit dengan sengit. Kesal terpompa dari dada hingga ubun kepala, tapi tak sampai hati memuntahkan suatu yang berarti.

"Tch."

Tangannya ingin menampik, tapi tremor dadakan menghantamnya. Sesaat deja vu, posisi ini menggentarkannya.

"Kau-teme sialan, apapun itu kau harus menjelaskannya padaku!"

Engah nafas panasnya mampir ke wajah gerahnya, lengkap dengan delikan nyalang menahan emosi. Biru itu tak secerah biasanya, tapi kelamnya malam di matanya juga tak seteguh layaknya.

"Lepas."

Satu tampikan cepat melayang dengan suara tepukan keras. Kulit putih tanpa celanya memerah sesaat setelah bertemu dengan tan eksotis, lebih dari itu. Rasanya ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi, kalau saja pintu yang menganga tidak memuntahkan sosok lainnya untuk interupsi dalam kelas.

"Stop. Berhenti disitu."

Tangannya yang makin tremor mencoba menampis semuanya. Ucapan dingin dengan ketajaman tumpul mengudara.

"Pergi. Aku tak akan mengulanginya."

Cepat dengan intonasi tak teratur, akibat tarikan nafas penuh kegagalan. Sesak, panas dan sakit menyelubungi total. Hingga tak sadar, Naruto tanpa imbuhan 'nya' lagi menunduk suram emosional.

"Haha. Jangan kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja!"

Dengan serentetan kata diakhiri dengusan, si pirang melenyapkan diri. Pintu kelas dibanting kesal empu, menarik atensi murid lain yang menyerngit heran. Sasuke ingin masa bodo kalau saja bisa, tapi hal yang lebih penting sudah mendesaknya.

"Khh!"

Lenguhan tertahan mengudara, tatkala lengannya memeluk diri sendiri. Pening tak tertahan karna hormon tak stabil. Hanya mengingatnya, bahkan sudah berlalu berapa jam tapi membuatnya tak bisa tahan diri.

"Mhh."

Sasuke yakin celananya sudah basah, sekalipun ia menyumpalinya dengan tisu sebelum berangkat. Panas yang gerahnya menggila benar-benar menggodanya untuk meluap dengan sentuhan sedikit. Sensitif, seluruh tubuhnya hingga gesekan kain pun jadi terasa erotis.

"Hhh. Nhh."

Lemas tak terperi, kulit putihnya berubah memerah seiring naiknya hormon. Stimulasi gencetan kecil pada bagian bawah sana tak berarti banyak, walau precumnya sudah mengalir deras. Sasuke sadar celananya sudah tak nyaman lagi dipakai, tapi meski basah ia tetap berkeras menahan diri.

'Hah. Brengsek kau Dobe.'

Batinnya mencerca kesal, kala kepalanya berputar diiringi buramnya penglihatan. Tangan mencengkram surai raven yang hanya sekedar menopang, tapi tak menimbulkan efek nyaman. Sebelah tangannya tremor, karena gentar ingin menanggalkan paksa kain di tubuh.

Ia kacau, dan kesal disaat yang sama.

Drrrtt! Drrrttt!

Terjengit kaget, wajah merah yang berair di pelupuk mata menengok ke sumber suara. Dalam saku celana, layar menghadap ke atas kelap-kelip. Getaran teratur berjarak membuatnya bergidik, agak perih tapi geli menggoda. Stimulusnya naif, tapi menggairahkan.

"Anh!"

Desahan kecil lolos tatkala getarnya smartphone menyentuh tengah selangkangan. Tremornya tangan beradu dengan getaran statis elektro, mendorong lebih hingga mencapai himpitan. Yang keras makin keras dengan basah merembes. Secara tak langsung, smartphone alih fungsi jadi vibrator.

"Nghhh!"

Sekali desakan tak sabar disesalkan ke tengah, stimulus stastis mengirim kenikmatan tak terperi. Efeknya, tubuh mengejang sesaat. Sensitifitasnya luar biasa, mengakibatkan orgasme tanpa sentuh diri. Getaran hebat, muncratan cukup banyak hingga peluh menetes jatuh. Nikmat tak terpuaskan, tapi getaran dalam saku tak kunjung berhenti juga.

"Hhh. Hhh. Nhh."

Sesaat nyaman, namun sakit di kejantanan kembali lagi. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tempo tak teratur, kacau sekacau rupanya. Dari bawah ke atas hingga sebaliknya, seiringnya bulatan kembar di atas dada ikut mengacung keras.

"Mhh! Hnnh-!"

Jas hitam sudah menurun stengah badan, kemeja putih melekat dengan peluh. Efeknya jadi transparan ganjil, tapi tak juga membuat Sasuke gentar melepaskan setelan lengkapnya. Uap panas keluar dari mulut empu, terengah lalu bergerak tak nyaman. Heat ini, lebih gila daripada teriknya matahari di musim panas. Ia di ambang limit.

Drrrtt. Drrrtt.

Otak cerdasnya agak konslet, ucapkan terimakasih pada getar stimulus sialan. Lama kelamaan ia lupa kenapa dirinya jadi begini, tak tahu lagi dua tambah dua berapa. Karena desakannya tanpa henti, cekikannya makin menjadi, siksaan akibat menahan diri beberapa minggu. Pusing berputar hingga kewarasan terbalik, akhirnya interupsi smartphone dialihkan ke hal lebih baik.

"Ahh! Nhh!"

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir, kenapa getaran smartphone alih ke tengah selangkangan. Diluar celana, dalam himpitan paha, bergetar nyaring dalam sunyi; Drrttt drrtt. Drrttt drttt. Geli tapi erotis, kurang puas. Dihimpit lagi, digesek sedikit.

"Halo! Sasuke!"

Suara dalam smartphone angkat bicara, panggilan terangkat akibat gesekan asal. Suara nyaring itu terdengar familiar, dan suatu dalam dirinya bergejolak tiba-tiba.

"Khh. Nhh."

Dalam matanya yang berair tertutup, adegan pagi hingga dua minggu lalu berputar acak. Bagai kaset rusak, ngawur tak karuan, dari pergumulan panas sampai kala bertengkar. Tiba-tiba kembali ke reka, saat tangannya bertaruh menampik Naruto. Tapi keputusan yang salah, karna membuatnya begini.

"Sasuke! Hey, kenapa berisik sekali?!"

Mendengar suara si pirang, sopran agak nyaring itu pun bisa terdengar seksi walau tanpa lenguhan berat. Menggoda, karenanya tubuhnya makin rindu sentuhan. Refleks, pahanya menjepit smartphone lebih dalam.

"Naru-hhh!"

Tak sampai hati menahan diri lagi, jemarinya sudah menyusup masuk ke kemeja yang masih terkancing. Perlahan tapi pasti, bertahap. Hingga setiap sentuhan membuatnya ingin meledak, sampai pada bulatan kembar kecil di dada. Dipelintir kasar,

"Sasuke! Hey, aku mau bicara dengan-"

"Ahhh!"

Pelintirannya nikmat, efeknya pertahanan runtuh sudah. Dadanya yang lemas bergetar geli. Panas, panas, panas. Tarikan nafas penuh kegagalan, komplikasi dengan nyeri nikmat membuat kewarasan terbalik. Gejolak kacau bercampur frustasi tak terperi, gila. Sasuke tak tahan lagi.

"Nhh.. Hisapp-ahh!"

Pahanya menghimpit menyilang, menenggelamkan smartphone dalam selangkangan lebih dalam lagi. Gesek sedikit, enak lalu berlanjut lebih dalam. Panas si smartphone tak sebanding dengan panasnya tubuh. Delusinya, ia tengah menghimpit kepala Naruto untuk memuaskan penis nakalnya.

"Sasu-kau! Apa.. yang kau lakukan!?"

Suara si pirang makin samar dalam pendengaran, tapi delusinya terbentuk sempurna. Pandangannya tak jauh lebih buruk, terpintas sesaat kala dimana mereka bercinta panas. Erotis, panas, saat memadu kasih sehidup semati. Menyatakan cinta, tak kenal tempat dan waktu, dengan frekuensi terlampau sering. Hingga tubuhnya jadi binal, dibawah kendali Naruto Uzumaki. Hanya menginginkannya.

"Hey, Sasu-! Jawab-tau aku- ruma-rang!"

Kata yang mampu ditangkap telinga tersendat putus putus. Kepalanya berputar, tak sampai hati mau mencerna. Persetan mau bicara apa, tangannya sudah bergerak menekan selangkangannya kuat-kuat.

"Agghh!"

Sentakan nikmat statis menghantam kepala, nikmat luar biasa. Ingin lebih, tangan yang satunya tak tinggal diam dalam kemeja. Jemari bermain dengan bulatan pink kecil. Tarik, pelintir, elus. Ulangi lagi, desahan nikmat kacau mengudara, binal penuh depresi. Masih kurang, sekali sentak celana sudah terbuka setengah paha.

"Nghh! Nar-kh!"

Celana dalam ketat disentak kasar, gumpalan tisu yang menampung precum ikut tercecer keluar. Lengket, basah dengan aroma khas. Penisnya yang sudah biru mengacung sempurna, berurat dengan keras batu. Mata berair buramnya tak bisa menghalangi, jemarinya bergerak cepat meraih. Dalam bayangannya tangan Naruto lah yang mengocoknya.

'Haha. Kau sudah basah seperti ini. Merindukanku, hm?'

Naik turun atas bawah, gesek segala sisi enak. Cepat bertempo. Suara Naruto yang berbisik dalam kepalanya menjadi material. Seksi, dengan dada bidang tannya menghimpit tubuh rampingnya. Menggila. Sampai dirasa lidah basahnya menjilat cuping telinganya. Nafas tercekat, limit diambang batas. Tak kuat, Sasuke muncrat saat itu juga.

"AAHHH!"

Matanya yang perih dan berair sepintas dapat melihat muncratan yang tercipta. Satu, dua, tiga, tidak. Lebih dari empat karna ia tak bisa menghitung lagi. Lantai keramik putih jadi saksi, tergenang basah membentuk peta pulau abstrak. Harusnya ia bisa keluar lebih banyak lagi jika bukan delusi. Baru saja ingin menampung sisa lelehan di penis, pintu sandarannya bergetar hebat.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"HEY SASUKE, BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM!"

Disusul raungan tak sabar dari luar, sepintas kadar kewarasan terbaliknya agak menurun. Suara itu, Naruto'nya'. Bukan delusi bukan imajinatif berlebih, nyata senyata getaran brak brak yang punggungnya rasakan.

"Nhh-Naruhh!"

Tapi dengan ini bagus, materialnya nyata. Setelah lelehan spermanya berhenti, tangannya kembali aktif mengocok penisnya. Tegangnya makin keras, sentakan jadi lebih kasar. Atas bawah nikmat, bola kembar dibawah juga tak luput. Tubuhnya jadi kian sensitif, hingga pelintiran di dada tak berarti banyak. Yang dibawah sana meminta perhatian, kosong hingga berkedut tak karuan. Becek, tak nyaman, merindukannya.

"SIAL! SASUKE, AKU INGIN BICARA! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Gedoran ganas datang lagi, dan Sasuke sudah tenggelam dalam lautan delusi. Otak binalnya membayangkan Naruto akan menerjangnya setelah ini. Ekspresi marah itu, dengan tangan besarnya menghimpitnya ke pojok ruangan. Mengikat lengannya dengan dasi, bibir eksotis menubruk merah cherry. Kasar dalam melumat, tak puas lidah ikut andil. Bibir menyatu dalam, lidah bertaut ganas. Lelah tak bisa mengimbangi, lidah dominan mengacak rongga mulut. Kasar namun nikmat hingga sesak diabaikan, sentakan antar selakangan bergesek membuatnya lupa diri. Dan kala celananya merosot turun, satu dua hingga tiga jari menjebol masuk liang. Seketika sensitifitasnya membludak, dengan punggung melengkung dalam, menegang.

"NARU-NGH-AHHHH!"

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jauh lebih lelah, hingga berjengit karena tak bisa merasakan kakinya. Nikmat luar biasa, banjir sesaat lalu kosong lagi. Muncratnya cukup jauh, hitam smartphone terbalut putih kental agak lengket. Genangan baru terbuat, dan gedoran di belakangnya terhenti sesaat.

"Nhh-hhah. Hahh."

Lelah, lemas, tapi masih kurang. Peluh menetes dengan rambut lepek, kacau tapi tak sebanding. Keluar tiga kali belum ada apa-apanya. Tiga jari dalam lubangnya sekarang tak sebanding dengan penis Naruto yang biasa memanjakannya. Mencicipnya lebih dari tiga kali sehari, membuat Sasuke hapal benar rupa bentuknya hingga bagaimana ia menyodok prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Hnn. Hhh."

Ia ingin lebih. Yang nyata dalam lubangnya, memenuhinya dengan cairan cinta hingga perutnya terasa penuh dan berakhir menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membersihkan cairannya di wc. Yang menyodok prostatnya dengan tepat, berkali-kali sembari memanja tubuhnya. Mencumbu dalam, dengan variasi posisi dan tempat. Menandai tiap lokasi dengan muncratan spermanya. Cairan cintanya. Sial, ia ingin semu-

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf."

Perkataan itu lolos begitu saja, tapi mampu dicerna baik oleh otak konslet si bungsu Uchiha. Wajah merahnya yang telah basah oleh peluh, menempel dengan helai raven. Tercekat sesaat, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Panas yang masih bergejolak, gerah tak terkira coba diabaikan. Paha lengket campuran peluh dan sperma itu menegang kaku, diam.

"Tolong, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku-aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sampai begini. Maaf, kurasa ghh-"

Jantungnya berdegup cepat, tercekat lagi kala mendengarnya. Apa yang dibicarakannya? Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Dia, si brengsek Dobe idiot itu menyadarinya? Sejak kapan?

"Aku menyesal, sungguh tapi-nhh-maaf, aku tak bisa berhenti menyetubuhimu belakangan terakhir."

Kewarasan kembali bertahap, masih panas masih kosong tapi bukan prioritas lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menyadarinya, apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Si tolol itu memang harus bertanggung jawab. Ya. Dia, Sasuke menyakininya, si brengsek itulah penyebab tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak karena bokongnya sakit, berimbas ke nilai ujian yang anjlok karena kurang waktu belajar dan hilang fokus, dia juga yang mencuci otaknya macam hewan dimasa panas yang tak bisa meninggalkan sex barang sekalipun. No day, no sex. Binal, nikmat hanya sementara tapi candunya merasuk luar dalam bagai ekstasi. Sekali terjerumus, bangkitnya sulit.

"Aku, khh! Maksudku, jika kau memutuskanku karena-aku yang seperti penjahat kelamin ini. Aku mengerti, dan aku minta maaf."

Pelupuk matanya yang sedari tadi pedih dan berair menjadi gatal, menahan sesuatu yang ingin menerobos keluar. Dalam gelungan memeluk diri sendiri, punggung Sasuke bergetar hebat, kepalanya tenggelam dalam sela lutut. Lengannya lemas kontras dengan pundak rapih. Perih, rasa tak terima juga jijik menghantuinya. Denyut nyeri menghantam kepalanya lagi. Apa yang ia lakukan dengannya selama tiga tahun ini?

Dia dengan Naruto ini apa?

"Sasuke, tolong. Aku-nhh. Tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menahan diri kemarin. Setiap gerakanmu menarik atensiku, di sisi lain menggugahku untuk menyetubuhimu setiap saat. Kau manis, juga tampan. Jadi.."

"Uhuk! Khh!"

Tenggorokannya kering, serak dan perih hingga batuk tak dapat meredakannya. Lebih dari itu, perkataan Naruto terngiang di telinganya. Merasuk ke dalam kepala, berputar menghantui lalu keluar dalam bentuk tetesan mata. Sakit, ia telah menghancurkan apa yang selama ini ia pertahankan. Bukan cuma Naruto, tapi dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia hanya bisa menyalahkannya? Siapa yang salah?

"Jadi, kalau kau memang memutuskanku karna ini. Aku yakin, khh. Kau pasti akan menemukan penggantiku, yang lebih tepat dan cocok denganmu bukan?"

Apa yang salah? Apa hanya ini yang dipermasalahkan? Cinta bukan hanya tentang memadu kasih dalam bentuk bercinta bukan?

Apa itu cinta?

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu keras kepala mengejarmu Sasuke. Hidupmu kacau karenaku, haha. Aku payah, dan tak berguna.

"Diam."

Bariton rendahnya serak kasar, sisa gelonggong nafsu tak terpuaskan. Matanya terus melelehkan cairan hangat dari pelupuk, turun hingga dagu lalu menetes ke lantai. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit lagi, tapi beda dengan yang tadi karena kehancuran akan datang cepat atau lambat. Jika tanpa batasan dan minimnya pembicaraan, layaknya sekarang.

"Yah, kupikir sudah saatnya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Maaf, dan selamat tinggal."

Jelang semenit setelah pernyataan, derap langkah dalam keheningan menginterupsi. Ketuk pantofel bergerak menjauh, telinganya terngiang tak karuan. Sesaat berdenging berisik, lalu kepalanya ikut berputar lagi. Jijik dan tak percaya, pada apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Apa yang terjadi barusan, ada apa dengan semua kekacauan ini? Kenapa Naru-

"Ugh! Gh!"

Telapak tangan mengapit bibir yang tersentak, mual dadakan menyerangnya. Isi perutnya berputar tak karuan, terkocok asal dalam gerak kacau. Gejolak dorongan dari bawah ke atas kasar, sentakan cairan beradu untuk keluar.

Drap drap. Brak!

Berlari tertatih membuat sakitnya makin mencekik kepala. Memuntahkan isinya pun tak membuatnya lebih baik. Apa ini? Kenapa? _What the fuck is going on?!_

.

.

.

End?

Hai", long time no update~

Ok pertama ini bakal dihapus berjangka kalo gak layak post, serius tulisan disaat pening plus edit banyak gini gak bisa diharapkan.

Kedua, sorry dateng bukannya update yang lama malah buat baru. Tenang ini cuma oneshot, mungkin jika memungkinkan bakal ada sequel tapi gak janji.

Ketiga, makasih banyak untuk support di kedua ff lalu. Walo keduanya gak jauh beda ancurnya tapi ku ikut senang kalo ada yg suka, makasih byk yg udah mau baca dan sempetin komen dan review ((bahkan fav dan follow)), i'm totally appreciate it!

Afterall, thanks for reading this trash ((again))

Kalo berkenan, kolom review tersedia dibawah.


End file.
